


Laid Back On The Couch

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve <i>finally</i> has Danny right where he wants him, and he's not going to be hurried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Back On The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the "[Blow Job Squidgie Day](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/150717.html)" in esteefee's LJ. Whee!

Danny's body shudders at the cool breath that caresses his balls, the feeling enhanced by the fact that Steve had just licked the loose skin seconds before.  "Would you just-" he starts, moving one hand to his cock, and the other to the back of Steve's head.    
  
"Absolutely not," Steve says, grabbing Danny's wrists and pushing them against the sofa, pinning them there lightly.  As a way of making Danny pay for his transgression, Steve gently bites the inside of Danny's thigh, causing the man to hiss through his teeth.  He takes his time, licking at the red spot he'd just caused, then nuzzles against Danny's balls, breathing out a warm air to once again make Danny shiver, while enjoying the smell of his partner.  That combination of Steve's soap (that Danny swears he never uses, though he always smells of it), a hint of the fabric of Danny's pants, and that light musk that Steve can never get tired of.  
  
Almost uncontrollably, Danny's hips come off the couch as Steve raises up, breathing just over the swollen cock head, darting out a tongue to lap at the beads of pre-come that had been dripping ever since Steve had pushed Danny back onto the couch, his tongue demanding entrance in a lip-bruising kiss, while his hands had made quick work of Danny's pants and boxers.  
  
Another sigh escapes Danny's lips, as Steve expertly takes the full length of Danny into his mouth and Danny involuntarily jerks at the sensation.  "C'mon, Steven," he starts to beg.  
  
Steve lets go of Danny's hands, then wraps one around the base of Danny's cock while the other gently strokes behind the man's balls, Danny unconsciously scooting down on the couch, further into the touch.  Steve licks around the head, letting his hand jerk Danny a few times, enjoying what he's doing to the man.  
  
"Just a little...  Little more," Danny says, but that's when Steve pulls off of Danny's cock and grabs each of Danny's legs, lifting them into the air.  "What...  What the fuck, Steven?" he demands.  
  
Smiling, Steve doesn't say a word.  Instead he pushes Danny's legs further up and leans forward, licking gently at Danny's hole before continuing upward, sucking Danny's balls into his mouth before heading back south again.  He pauses as Danny catches his breath, then darts his tongue out again to graze across Danny's entrance while lightly wrapping his fingers around Danny's cock.  "If I'm finally gonna get to do this," Steve says, rubbing his thumb across the head of Danny's cock, "I'm gonna do it right," and then leans back down, enjoying the noises Danny makes as Steve's tongue dances against Danny's sensitive hole.


End file.
